Eres el primero en amarme
by megumi001
Summary: Aladdin y Kougyoku son transportados al mundo real por un hechizo de Arba , tendrán que superar los retos de este mundo , podrán volver a casa o se quedaran para siempre en este mundo . Alakou vs Sinkou ?
1. 1 El Hechizo

**Pensamientos de Kougyoku**

" **Todo se término hemos vencido al Medium " Pensé para mis adentros , mire hacia el horizonte sonreí , el viento movía mi cabello , mi ropa estaba rasguñada , pero no me importa , alguien me estira de la manga del vestido , giro un poco para ver quien es y me encuentro con Aladdin :**

 **Kougyoku - nesan ¿ Que estas haciendo ? .- Me preguntó el pequeño magi :**

 **\- Mirar el horizonte .- Le respondí , el me miró intrigado , sonreí :**

 **\- Me gusta ver como el sol se pone , me relaja ver los atardecer es , además son hermosos .- proseguí hablando volviendo la mirada al horizonte , el también se puso ha verlo conmigo a mi lado , pasamos dos minutos de silencio , hasta que :**

 **\- ! Kougyoku ! Y ! Aladdin ! ¡ Venir aquí ! .- Grito mi hermano Kouen y Alibaba , todos mis hermanos , el grupo de Aladdin , la alianza de lo 7 mares , fanalisis incluso Sinbad nos miraban pero este ultimo tenia una mirada de ¿celoso? , nosotros asentimos , pero derrepente abrí los ojos y Aladdin se alertó , cogí mi contenedor metálico :**

 **\- Oh , espíritu del aislamiento y la tristeza , te ordenó a ti y a los tuyos, usando mi magoi, otorga más poder sobre mi voluntad , !SAL , VINEA¡.- Grite , me transforme , Aladdin y yo nos giramos rápidamente , entonces allí vimos en el horizonte como un punto negro se hacia grande echamos el vuelo :**

 **-! Kougyoku - nesan aún tienes poder para hacer tu magia extrema !.- Grito Aladdin , yo asentí con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar el portal :**

 **\- ! No me queda mucha magoi para utilizar la magia extrema ! ¡ Pero puedo hace un intento ¡ .- Le Dije gritando , sólo tenía un poco de magoi para hacer la magia extrema , así que me era poco probable que tuviera poco efecto , entonces el se acerco , puso una mano en la espada y me transmitió su magoi , sentí como si la fuerza me regresaba de nuevo , cuando término se puso detrás de mi , levante la espada :**

 **\- ! Espíritu de la tristeza y el aislamiento tu que controlas el poder de hacer reyes haz que broten las grandes corrientes furiosas para juzgar a la superficie terrestre ! VAINEL GANEZZA ! .- Grite en alto ,la estrella de ocho puntas apareció detrás mío y un remolino gigante de agua subió del mar , ha atacar al agujero negro que se había echó más grande , pero fue inútil el portal lo absorbió , en ese momento siento un fuerte aire arrastrándome hacia el con mucha rapidez** **, pero me mantenía aún , pero Aladdin estaba siendo arrastrado por el vórtice oscuro , yo volé hasta el cogí , su mano con fuerza :**

 **\- Aladdin no me sueltes .- Grite el se aferro con fuerza , yo intente tirar para atrás , pero me era imposible no podía retroceder , poco a poco nos arrastraba adentró del agujero , entonces sentí como yo y Aladdin caíamos al agujero , gire la cabeza y estaba Sinbad transformado en Baal que venía a salvarnos , pero llegó demasiado tarde , lo último que oí antes de desmayarme fue a Sinbad gritar mi nombre y el de Aladdin :**

 **\- !Kougyoku! ! Aladdin ! .- Grito el hombre que amaba , después de eso todo se volvió negro.**

 **Pensamientos de Sinbad**

 **" No pude salvar los ... Mierda" pensé para mis adentros , el agujero tal como apareció se cerro , ahora estábamos , todos muy desconcertados , por que se había abierto ese agujero ahora , Alibaba y Morgina estaban en estado de shoker su compañero de viaje y magi había desaparecido , Morgiana estaba llorando y Alibaba estaba con ella a su lado consolándola , los hermanos de Kougyoku estaban muy tristes no pudieron hacer nada , yo estaba frustrado no había podido salvarlos , entonces oímos una voz detrás nuestro , todos se giraron y vieron a los del Al - Famen :**

 **\- Veo que el magi y la princesa han entrado en el agujero del otro mundo .- Dijo un espectro de la organización , yo me quede un poco desconcertado cuando lo dijo :**

 **\- ¿ Como que el otro mundo ? ¿ Que queréis decir con eso ? .- Pregunte con intriga , cogiendo fuerte mi espada por si acaso tenia que atacar , los de la organización sonrieron con sorna :**

 **\- Nuestra ama les a enviado a un mundo distinto al nuestro creado con el fin de quitarnos a ese magi de encima , pero no pensábamos que esa princesa también entraría...pero bueno nos hemos desecho de basura innecesaria .- Hablo el lacayo de la organización con maldad , me puse furioso " ¿ Como que basura ?" apreté el puño donde sostenía aun la espada me transforme con mi dijin y de un corte acabe con esos espectros :**

 **\- Igual mente Sinbad no conseguirás nada ellos no volverán .- Hablo una voz maligna desde los cielos y antes de que pudiéramos decir algo el ruhk negro desapareció sin dejar rastro , en ese instante se hizo un silencio sepulcral , cuando volví a mi forma normal las miradas de Alibaba , Kouen y Muu se enfocaron en mi :**

 **\- Se que no es el mejor momento pero...ahora tenemos que unirnos si queremos salvar a Aladdin y a la princesa Kougyoku así que propongo una unión para poder encontrar los .- La pregunta ya estaba echa solo faltaba una respuesta , Alibaba y Muu asintieron ellos lo tenia muy claro , pero Kouen parecía pensativo entonces ocurrió algo que nadie se hubiera esperado :**

 **-Acepto .-Respondió Kouen y me tendió la mano yo perplejo aun le di un apretón de manos :**

 **\- Encontraremos a vuestra hermana y a Aladdin aun no se como pero lo haremos .-Dije con seguridad , el soltó un suspiro y asintió " Aladdin...Kougyoku en donde quiera que es tesis os encontraremos cueste lo que cueste " Es una promesa les traería a casa .**

 **Pensamientos de Kougyoku**

 **La cabeza me da muchas vueltas , al abrir los ojos de golpe la luz del sol me pego en toda la cara , suelto un soplido y me tapo con la manga de mi vestido , entonces todos los recuerdos de lo que había pasado hace apenas unos minutos , se levanto de golpe miro a todos los lados estaba en un campo sola sin...un sudor frio me recorrió toda la espalda "¿Donde esta Aladdin?".**

 **Continuara...**

Bueno gente espero que le guste soy nueva escribiendo aquí en fanfiction , normalmente uso wattpad pero para subir alakou lo haré aquí bueno espero que os guste y Viva el ALAKOUUU

Este fic aun no tengo muy claro cuantos capítulos tendrá pero mas de 10 seguro , la publicación sera cada dos semanas , por motivos de instituto :v .

Bueno espero sus comentarios .

Adiosooooooo


	2. 2 En Otro mundo

**Pensamientos de Kougyoku**

" ¿ Donde esta Aladdin ? "Pensé para mis adentros mirando a todos los lados , allí solo había hierba y flores me levante despacio aun me dolían las dos piernas "Me duele...pero debo encontrar a Aladdin" Dije para mi misma , me movía poco a poco entre la hierba verde ', en pocos minutos llegue a un rio , el agua era cristalina tanto era así que se podía ver a los peces nadando en el fondo , no era muy profundo seguramente me llegaría los tobillo , me subí el vestido un poco y camino por el agua , las piedras me daban masajes en las plantas de los pies haciendo que ya no me dolieran cuando caminaba , cuando salí del rio vi a unos cuantos metros de distancia un sendero que llevaba hacia un bosque " Puede que Aladdin este...allí" Era una posibilidad y no tengo que descartar la , así que sin mas dedicación entre dentro de aquel bosque , no se cuanto tiempo estuve caminando por ese sendero pero al paso del rato los arboles ya no eran tantos " Creo que me estoy ha cercando a un prado " Pensé para mis adentros , entonces paro repentinamente al ver un objeto brillante escondido debajo de un árbol , cuando me acerco para cogerlo no lo podía creer era la flauta de Aladdin :

\- El habla pasado por aquí .- Susurre , me agache y cojo la flauta , volví al sendero después de caminar dos o tres minutos después los arboles desaparecieron dejando paso a una pradera hermosa ,llena de flores había unas colinas , así que eche a correr con las fuerzas que me quedaban y cuando llegue a la cima vi a un hombre de pelo azul que me daba la espalda , me pare de golpe estaba muy asustada "El...es ¿ Aladdin?" Era una posibilidad pero el aun era un enano como a podido crecer tan rápido , trague silaba y me acerque caminando hacia el :

\- ¿A...Aladdin? .- Pregunte temerosa , entonces el hombre se giro , sin lugar a dudas era el , tenia la misma mirada , los mismos rasgos pero mas adultos llevaba una camisa blanca que se le veía la mitad del pecho y una falda larga azula que se le abría por un lado sujetada con un cinturón rojo el me miro impresionado :

-¿Kougyoku-nesan? .- Hablo en forma de pregunta mirándome de forma curiosa yo asenti el se acerco a mi hasta quedas cara a cara :

\- ¿ Por que has crecido ? .- Pregunte sin bacilar , mirando sus ojos azulados , me quede cautivada " Son hermosos " Alabe para mi misma , ante ese pensamiento me sonroje como un tomate y gire la cabeza para que no me viera sonrojada :

\- Creo que el portal me ha echo crecer...hombre a ti también te ha echo crecer y mucho .- Dijo con un toque de perversión en la voz alejándose un poco de mi para observarme de arriba a bajo y cuando mi vista descendió y mi vida se callo al suelo , tenia un escote color azul marino en forma de corazón que me resaltaba los pechos y por si fuera poco había crecido mas mi pecho pero menos mal que tenia una falda larga color rosa pálido que por lo menos me tapaba las piernas " Por lo menos algo bueno...¿Cuando diantres me he cambiado de ropa ? Si yo al principio llevaba mi vestido o ¿no? " Muchas preguntas rondaban por mi mente pero las deje de lado cuando una mano se aproximaba peligrosamente a mi pecho mire a Alaadin con cara de 'Lo haces y te corto la mano ' , la mano del peli azul se alejo y me miro con cara de ' No puedo controlarla ' , yo puse los ojos en blanco " Yaaaaaaaa Clarooooo " Ironía de repente el cambio la cara a una seria :

\- No hay magia en este sitio y tampoco hay ruhk así que ahora tu dijin y mi magia no sirvan de nada .- Dijo el mirando al cielo , yo cojo mi contenedor de mi cabeza y lo mire , era verdad la estrella de ocho puntas no estaba era como si hubiera desaparecido , mire ha Aladdin estaba muy asustada " No volveríamos a casa " Dije para mis adentros entonces Aladdin , apoyo un brazo en mi hombro derecho desnudo y me dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora :

-Tranquila encontraremos una manera de volver... te lo prometo .- Esas palabras me tranquilizaron , os quedamos un buen rato mirándonos a los ojos , hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba anocheciendo , así que aparte la vista y recordé que tenia su flauta así que se la entregue , el quedo sorprendido y la cojo sin bacilar :

\- ¿Donde estaba ? .- Pregunto sorprendido y feliz a la vez :- La encontré en un árbol estaba escondida y la cogí...se que es muy importante para ti .- Hable recordando lo de Ugo , lo vi ponerse un poco melancólico " No me gusta cuando tu sonrisa se apaga Aladdin " Dije para mis adentros sonrojan dome al instante , así que decidí intervenir :

\- Hay un sendero que he estado siguiendo hasta que he entrado aquí pero por lo visto seguía mas adelante , vamos a investigar puede que encontremos algo .- Hable felizmente , le dedique una sonrisa radiante , el me miro y me dedico una sonrisa , se puso la flauta en el cuello y nos dirigimos al sendero por donde había salido , caminamos hasta que se hizo de noche,el sendero estaba muy oscuro , Aladdin me agarro de la mano me sonroje como un pimiento rojo pero como era de noche no se notaba mucho , no hablamos el silencio era el único que hablaba , hasta que oímos unos ruidos horribles cuando salimos de bosque estabamos al borde un acantilado rodeado de ballas ,me quede impactada era una ciudad pero no una cualquiera , tenia unos carros extraños sin caballos unos edificios tan grandes que llegaban al cielo y muchos carteles luminosos , mire al peliazul el estaba igual de sorprendido que yo entonces nuestros ojos se cruzarón de nuevo :

\- ¿ En donde estamos ? .- Pregunte volviendo la vista hacia la ciudad extraña :

\- No lo se pero hay una cosa que hay que hacer y es ir allí ha haber iguar en que lugar estamos .- Hablo Aladdin en tono serio yo asentí con la cabeza .

Continuara...

HOLAAAAAAAA¡ No se si me he atrasado o no en publicar pero si me he retrasado es por el instituto que va a terminar el primertrismestre y voy un poco estresada y si no pues nuevo capitulo espero que lo disfrutéis **:**

 **Ryder Van Rose** **: Si he empezado con el anime , saldrán algunas partes del manga, pero no te puedo decir cuales , me alegro de que te guste la historia espero verte mas por aquí .**

 **blue kirito** **: Hola¡ Si me decidí subirlo aquí , jo ojala leyeras wattpad hay historias alakou , pero bueno para gustos colores y siiii Arba sigue siendo una ( Palabrota) , y tu chiquito bebe apareció es un amorrrrrrr , y ya a habido momentos alakou , va ha haber muchos mas , espero que actualices pronto el fic y el lemon me gusto pero podrías ponerle mas picante y por ciertoooo me esta gustado el Aladdin x Kouen que estas escribiendo esta muyyyy hot (Argen muere por un derrame nasal ) por cierto no estaría mal hablar contigo por washap si tienes bueno si tienes avisa , cuídate guapa y viva el alakou (pd: este fic tendrá lemon )**

 **asagi uchiha** **: SIIIIIIIIII ALAKOUUUUUU PARA TODOS , se tienen que hacer cannon que si no mueroooooo , ademas en el cuento de las mil y una noches Aladdin se casa con una princesa , hasta en la peli de disney , asi que se van ha hacer canon .**

 **Noami Sonomi Kaname** **: A la toma para tiiiiiiiiiii , luego hablamos por wasshap XD.**

 **Hasta la Proximaaaaaaa**


	3. 3 Yo soy del Alma Toran

Pensamientos de Kougyoku 

"Uffffff a costado la vida pero ¡ Lo logramos ! " Pensé cansada al bajar la ultima piedra , me espolse la falda cuando mire hacia los lados encontré un cartel que ponía " Bienvenidos a Tokio " , gire mi cabeza para mirar a Aladdin :

\- Oye...

-¿Si?

\- Crees que aquí habla alguien de nuestro mundo .- Pregunte mirándole a los ojos , el estiro un brazo tocándome la cabeza suavemente :

-Tranquila tienes que tener mas confianza seguro que encontraremos a alguien .- Esas palabras me tranquilizaron tenia razón si hemos podido encontrar esta ciudad , podremos encontrar a alguien , así que después de decir que me dejara de sobar la cabeza nos adentremos en esta enorme ciudad , era impresionante la gente iba muy rara tanto para chicos como para chicas , pero lo que mas me dejo impactada es que las chicas llevan faldas súper cortas hasta el punto de que se le vean todo " Pd no ponerme ninguna falda de esas nunca " Le recordé a mi cerebro y lo peor de todo no era eso si no que Aladdin cada vez que veía a una chica vestida así se lanzaba hacia ella y yo tenia que detenerlo :

\- ¡ Para ya ! .- Grite pegando le un capón , el se sobo la cabeza y mucha gente se giro para vernos , me puse roja de vergüenza :

\- One-chan ¿ Por que me pegaste ? .- Hablo Aladdin adolorido sobándose el golpe , yo apreté los puños :

\- Si no paras de hacer eso juro que te cortos las dos manos y luego se las doy a los leones para comer ¿Entendido ? .- Hable con un aura oscura a mi alrededor , el se puso tenso y asintió sin rechistar , luego de eso seguimos caminando hasta llegar a un cruce gigante con muchísimas personas esperando a cruzar :

\- Oye Aladdin ¿ En que dirección deberíamos ir ?

\- Hummmmmm esa de allí .- Dijo apuntando a una calle de la acera de enfrente en donde había muchas tiendas , asentí puede que allí encontramos lo que estábamos buscando , al ponerse en verde aquella extraño aparato todo el mundo pasaba y los carros se quedaban parados así que nosotros hicimos lo mismo al llegar a la calle , habían un montón de tiendas entonces cuando gire la vista hacia Aladdin el estaba acorralado de mujeres mas jóvenes que ella , un pinchazo en mi pecho surgió de mi " Estoy celosa "mi mano se dirijio a mi pecho era asi , cuando me di cuenta de que estaba pendo gire barias veces la cabeza " ¡NO ¡ Kougyoku concentrate " Dije para mi misma asi que decididamente fui y agarre a Aladdin del brazo y tire de el :

\- He que estas haciendo .- Hablo una de las chicas cogiendo le del otro brazo al peli azul , yo la mire con mala cara :

\- Tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer que estar perdiendo el tiempo .-Conteste mirándola desafiante mente :

\- Oye oye es que acaso eres su novia .- Hablo otra chica , yo me puse nerviosa y agache la cabeza :

\- No no lo soy .- Dije devastada era verdad no era nada suyo solo su amiga :

\- Entonces piérdete seguro que ni siquiera querrá estar contigo a que digo la verdad hombre cito

\- Yo...yo..he.- Aladdin estaba confundido estaba incomodo , así que solté su mano , el me miro extrañado :

\- Haz lo que quieras .- Con solo decir eso me fui caminaba sin rumbo con la cabeza gacha " ¡ Ese idiota es que nunca cambiara ¡ " Grite para mi misma pero de repente siento como una mano me retiene y cuando me giro veo a Aladdin su pulso estaba disparado había corrido para alcanzarme , el me sujeto fuerte pero sin hacerme daño :

\- No vuelvas ha hacer eso

\- Y ...¿ Por que debería de hacerte caso ? .- Hable apartando la mirada de su rostro se que estaba serio pero no quería verlo no ahora :

\- Si te hubiera pasado algo no me lo hubiera perdonado .- Hablo el magi acongojado me volví para mirarle a los ojos estaba arrepentido yo asentí con la cabeza y nos dimos un abrazo , al pasar los minutos nos separamos avergonzados y seguimos caminado por la calle , pero algo me llamo la atención , me pare en la tienda y en el escaparate salia yo en la portada de un libro me quede alucinada :

\- ¡Aladdin! Ven corre tienes que ver esto .- Le grite al minuto ya estaba al al lado mio , le señale a donde estaban los libros , su cara era un poema :

\- ¿Como es posible que nosotros estemos en un libro ? y ¿ Quien es Shinobu Ohtaka? .- Pregunto Aladdin extrañado :

-No tengo ni idea pero lo que si que se es una cosa que si nos reconocen por esos libros no creo que pase nada bueno .- Dije en forma de canguelo , cuando estábamos apunto de irnos , una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos dorados nos paro : Vosotros sois de magi ¿ verdad ?.- Hablo ella seriamente , me puse nerviosa " Mierda tan pronto no " Aladdin se puso enfrente mio :

-No os haré daño lo único que quiero es hablar .- Hablo la mujer seriamente , Aladdin no se aparto de mi estaba decidido a protegerme , la mujer suspiro y su mano se puso en su flequillo separando se lo para ver un símbolo rojo muy raro :

-Yo soy de Alma Toran .

Continuara...

Buenas Gente espero que os guste el capitulo , me quedan tres días de Instituto y llega la navidad

¡FELICES NAVIDADES PARA TODOS ¡ y ahora pasemos a los comentar

 **asagi uchiha** : Holaaaa siiiii Alakou real y si tienes razón cuando algo no se cuida lo pierdes y si yo soy aun fan del sinkou pero se que no se va ha hacer pero aun queda el alakou , espero que te guste hasta la próxima.

 **blue kirito** : Yo aun ni se como haré el lemon pero algo se me ocurrirá algo y me encanta el aladdin x kouen es tan hot eso si también me gusta el kouen x alibaba okey espero que te valla mejor por cierto ese ultimo capitulo del alakou me encanto . Bueno espero que te baya bien adiós .

Bueno hasta la proxima chau .


End file.
